1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a portable electronic device and a detachable auxiliary heat-dissipating module thereof, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and a detachable auxiliary heat-dissipating module thereof for increasing heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional heat sink is a metal device with multiple fins and at least one heat pipe. The fins are stacked and each fin has a surface area, multiple through holes and multiple protrusions. The through holes are defined by the fins and correspond to and align with the through holes of adjacent fins. The protrusions are formed around the through holes and have inner surfaces. The at least one heat pipe abuts an electronic device and is mounted through corresponding through holes and has a pipe wall. Solder is filled between the pipe wall of the at least one heat pipe and the internal surfaces of the protrusions to weld the heat pipe and the protrusions. The heat pipe absorbs heat from the electronic device and transmits the heat to the fins that radiate the heat to the air rapidly due to the surface area of the fins.